The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus and a method and a program thereof and, more particularly, to a recording/reproducing apparatus and a method and a program thereof that are suitably applicable to a reproducing apparatus for reproducing externally obtained music data for example.
Recently, reproducing apparatuses of this type are adapted to get music data from servers providing music data through the Internet.
The music data thus obtained through the Internet generally includes symbol images visually representing impressions of that music data for example. A symbol image in this case is a symbol image of the jacket of a particular CD (Compact Disc) to which that music data is recorded, for example.
If an operation for reproducing music data obtained through the Internet is executed for example, such a reproducing apparatus as mentioned above may display, on a display monitor thereof, a jacket image for example related to a title of music data specified by that reproducing operation or to the music data itself, thereby letting a user recognize an image and various kinds of information of the music data to be reproduced at that time (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-175624, corresponding U.S. Patent Application No. 2002-159304).